smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cape
A cape is a garment that is usually worn draped from the shoulders. It offers some level of protection, but it is mostly used for dramatic effect. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Sir Johan is a human character who constantly wears a cape, as does the evil Lord Balthazar. Chlorhydris wears cape-like wings from the sleeves of her robe. Jokey as the Masked Pie Smurfer in the cartoon show episode of the same name also wears a cape with a mask, as did the Smurfs who were rebelling against King Smurf. Kings such as King Smurf during his brief reign may wear royal capes made of ermine. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath himself is seen wearing a cape, though it is not often that he actually uses it. Lord Vladimir Smurfula is a vampire Smurf character who wears a cape, using it to transform himself into a bat by enveloping himself inside the cape. Ganelon wears a cape, as also does Vincent Devereaux during his nightly burglaries with Empath as the Bandit Smurf. Smurfette wore a sparkly silver cape with a blue inner lining when she dressed up in the costumed identity of Lady Space. RDK Stories/Expanded AU Within The Reluctant Dark Knight series, which crosses over into the Expanded AU, there are several characters who wear capes. Sir Johan has been known to wear a hooded dark blue cape when out on rides; starting in the Season 10 Finale, he changes to a dark red cape with torn edges and a villainous clasp at his neck. The few times Princess Savina has ventured outside the castle, she has also sported a maroon red one similar to his. Introduced in the third sequel to TRDK, Prince Theodore is introduced wearing a lavender duo-clasp cape with white fur trimming, which trailed the ground slightly, just like the one he wore when meeting the Smurfs in Mainstream Media. Likewise, King Copprick is first seen with a black cape like Theodore's, but only has one clasp; as a teenager, he switches to a yellow caplet. Sir Josten, while in his musician's outfit, wears a maroon red caplet with duo-clasps and a gold strap across his chest. Expanded AU Exclusives Some characters only appear within the confines of the Expanded AU, starting in Season 10. One of which is Dorgone, who tends to wear a grey capelet with white trimming to protect his shoulders from the sun as he works as a farmhand. Ripple has a long violet hooded cape with a single clasp. Meanwhile, Scruple sports a rustic red one like it, only it is fashioned as a turtleneck rather than a hood. The Second Smurfette series In the The Second Smurfette series, Rafitch is the only character so far who is seen with a cape. Glovey Story In the Smurf Me Up series, numerous characters sometimes wear capes, while some are seen wearing one most of the time. Most of the time, it is usually a villain who wears a cape, rather than a hero. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories So far, only a few characters in the series wear capes. Jokey wears a cape whenever he becomes the "Masked Pie Smurfer", and Wonder is given a red cape by her fellow Smurfs for her "Guardian" attire, when she is given the role of Guardian by her husband, Hero, before he leaves with Grandpa Smurf and the Smurflings to go on a camping trip. Sir Johan constantly wears a cape, as does the evil Lord Balthazar. Chlorhydris wears cape-like wings from the sleeves of her robe Category:Clothing Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Formal clothes Category:Open to Community